Desperate Battle
by Ami Byron
Summary: This is a story of Eragon's ancestor, who fell in love with a mortal princess Selene. this is before the Rider's time.


Look, I do not own Eragon. And this poem takes place before the Rider's exsisted. I woul dlike to thank several people involved with this peom's creation.

Silver Mystic storm

Krekeon ofthe demonic nobodies

Akurei-ryu

My friend John who suggested i write this as a love story

And Chris Paolini for creating Eragon

"Desperate Battle"

Prologue

Here now is a sad tale of love and despair.

Selene was a mortal princess, happily unmarried.

Morzan was a young hero who had saved her father from assassination. The two fell in love, and spent a night together in a deserted house. Morzan proposed to her, and she could not accept.

For she had been engaged to Brom, Morzan's only competition for Selene's hand. Morzan was furious, and Selene ran away to the forest. Morzan went to find her eventually.

Selene's POV

How could we have come to this,

We who were once so desperately in love.

Now here we are,

Running from each other.

Scared, I stare into his eyes.

And I remember when I last looked into them,

They were happy and sparkling.

Sadness and a fierce despair,

Are all I see in those red eyes.

Red as the blood that surely,

Boils under my touch.

My heart beats fast,

Just as when he held me.

My mind flashes back to that brief span of time,

When I called him mine.

And I yearn, oh how I yearn,

To have him hold me, and whisper softly

Proclaiming his undying love

For my ears alone.

I run to him, desperately crying his name.

"Morzan, please." He pauses, and I see,

A flicker of emotion, of remembrance.

"Oh, Selene. My sweet Selene."

Morzan's POV

Her cry pierced my heart.

Or what was left of it.

Somehow I spoke her name softly.

Unbidden, my eyes fill up with tears.

Remembering the feel of her skin,

All the sweet melodies that she sang,

Lingering in my memory.

Seeing her run brought me back to myself.

Quickly enfolding her into my arms however,

Forces me to look into her eyes.

Purple as her favorite amethysts

Which reminds me of the times we had.

But I have to face the truth,

There is simply no way,

No option for our love to thrive on this earth.

Unless we seek the Untamed realms,

To run for the rest of our lives.

However, she couldn't endure

So I did what I never thought I could.

I ran away, intending to find someone else.

Someone I could live my life with.

Now I realize how foolish that dream was,

For I could not stop loving her,

Even if it was doomed to end.

Seeking her, I ran toward the form I knew so well.

Determined to tell her why I abandoned her.

Selene's POV

Something was occurring, that I could tell.

However, I didn't have much time to wonder,

Because he was heading in my direction.

On his face was a look I remembered so well,

The look when he had something to tell me.

"Selene, please listen to me. I have a reason for what I have done.

Just hear me out, then you can do what is in your heart."

Instinct tells me to kill him now, but reason says hear him out.

Reason prevails, prompting me to relax my stance of battle.

"Very well. Tell me why you abandoned me to become my

enemy."

So he began his tale.

Morzan's POV

At least she had agreed to listen.

"You remember that night in the forest.

The news you told me. After you uttered those words,

I was scared. To lose you to someone else, to my worst enemy

That would be like you dying in my arms. Especially after what

happened that one night by the lake."

She remembered that much, I could tell by the look of shock on her face.

"I ran because I wanted to love someone I could be with forever.

Someone I would never lose.

Now I realize my folly. I could never feel the emotions that I feel around you. So what is your decision? To kill me, or do you want to run to the Untamed realms, and live our lives together?"

She ran away only to jump on her horse.

" Aren't you coming, Morzan?"

Nobody's POV

And so the two ran to the Untamed realms, never to be seen again.

To be free of the world and it's evils.

Tis' the end of the tale.


End file.
